Stuck
by Yozakura Zaiga
Summary: [AU][Yaoi][GamKar] Yo lo utilizaba para mantenerme cuerdo y él… necesitaba con quien coger, Gamzee Makara, el amor de mi vida. [Self infujy][Rape][Violencia]


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Homestuck que son usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador, Andrew Hussie._

_**Advertencias: **__AU –4Chords como referencia-, Self injury, drogadicción, yaoi y demás. _

…

-Stuck-

.

Abrí los parpados con pesadez, la luz de la mañana comenzaba a lastimar mis grises orbes, tenía el cuerpo destrozado, de verdad destrozado, casi podría jurar que estaba roto por dentro, me dolía incluso el más mínimo musculo -una terrible resaca-, el dolor en mi cabeza solo se acentuaba más con el subir del sol sobre el cielo, maldito día de mierda.

Hablando de mierda, un olor peculiar entró por los orificios de mi nariz, subiendo por la cavidad nasal, llegando al bulbo olfativo que procesaría la información recibida y llevándola al resto del cerebro: hoy hay nada más y nada menos que botellas de alcohol vacías del club de aun lado, restos de comida podrida provenientes de los locales de comida rápida de los alrededores, pañales de bebé, entre otros desechos hogareños, orines y probablemente excremento de perro; no quisiera imaginar que son de humano, aunque no podría esperar algo mejor cuando amaneces entre bolsas de basura. Vaya lugar al que vine a parar.

Algo tapó la luz del sol de mi jodida cara, el efecto de contra luz no ayuda un carajo y forzando la vista alcancé a distinguir unos lentes muy peculiares, una mica azul y una roja, solo podría ser una persona en todo este asqueroso mundo, Sollux.

-Estarás contento pedazo de idiota, te vez hecho mierda.

-Así me siento.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Hice un esfuerzo por incorporarme, intento fallido. –No.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte Karkat. –Me dio la mano y con un jalón me levanto. –Apestas -Dijo divertido.

-Gracias. –Le devolví la sonrisa en algo que parecía más una mueca, agradecido de que me encontrara.

Este pedazo de humano delgaducho, cabello corto café chocolate, camisa ñoña, lentes raros y con apariencia friki es mi mejor amigo, el único que podría tener en todo el jodido mundo, el único que me aguanta, que me apoya y que sabe en qué calle estaré tirado después de ir al bar a embriagarme tras haber perdido a mi… pareja, si así puede llamarse.

Una vez en casa, un pequeño apartamento donde ambos vivimos; Sollux volvió a su ordenador reanudando un juego en línea que tanto nos gusta, se colocó unos grandes audífonos de diadema y se desconectó del mundo real. Por mi parte tomaré una ducha.

En la habitación de baño y completamente desnudo inspeccioné mi cuerpo en un espejo pegado sobre la puerta del mismo tamaño que esta. Verificación de los daños: cabello sucio y enmarañado, una mierda como siempre; mis ojeras resaltan aun más que otros días sobre la piel pálida –y una mierda si vuelvo a dejar que el sol me toque- e hinchada, formando dos bultillos después de haber llorado la mitad de la noche; más abajo sobre mi cuello y tórax encontré de todo un poco, mordidas –que fueron hechas con ganas de arrancar un pedazo de carne- y chupetones, uniéndose a estos sobre mi estomago y muslos se divisaban arañazos y moretones, más a la colección de los que ya tenía. Ladeé un poco mi cuerpo queriendo ver mejor, me arrepentí; sin mirar ya sabía que la espalda estaría igual.

Entré a la ducha cuando el agua se tornó tibia, la barra de jabón recorrió mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado, limpiando la piel, quitando suciedad y lavando los recuerdos, froté la barra entre mis manos obteniendo algo más de espuma para limpiar la zona más afectada, apenas rozaron las yemas del dedo índice y cordial sobre la línea del coxis, entre los glúteos bajando con una lentitud llena de terror. Y dolió, ardía cómo si fuera el puto infierno ahí abajo, ahogando un gemido de autentico dolor no podía detenerme, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza continué limpiando. Kurloz, ese cabrón en verdad me había destrozado el culo.

.

El imbécil que tenía cómo novio murió de una sobredosis hacía tres semanas y aun lloraba su partida, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, se fue sin decir adiós, con tanto que decir y sin tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, dejando un gran vacío en mi interior.

Llevábamos una relación muy dependiente: yo de él y él de la cocaína. Le encantaba picarse, ir de 'party', tener sexo conmigo -y con otros-, era un vago en todos los sentidos. Yo lo utilizaba para mantenerme cuerdo, era mi pilar emocional, el que daba sentido a mi vida y sin embargo él solo necesitaba con quien coger, Gamzee Makara, el amor de mi vida.

No mentiré, el sexo con él era crudo y maravilloso, con el tiempo me volví adicto ¿mi droga favorita? Marihuana y él. Le quería, le necesitaba y hoy no podía dejar de llorar, prometió llevarme con él y no lo hizo. Estúpidamente, me faltó valor para pasar el filo de la navaja -por enésima vez- lo suficientemente fuerte para que el corte fuera profundo y llegara con éxito a la arterial radial o la cubital, desangrarme y como si de un sueño profundo se tratara, poder encontrarme con él.

Realmente necesitaba a toda costa olvidarme de Gamzee y esta noche sería la indicada para ello; entré en el antro por esa razón. Todas las noches me gusta empezar con un vaso de whisky y una grapa, tras unos tragos ingresé a la 'pista de baile' entre empujones y roses, esperando que la grapa empezara a hacer efecto, solté el cuerpo dejando que la música me consumiera entre luces y personas a las que jamás había visto en la vida, tampoco les prestaba mucha atención ni me interesaba su vida de mierda.

Todo me daba vueltas y de un momento a otro el tiempo se había detenido junto con las luces, predominaba un verde pasto en el ambiente y atravesaban en todo el lugar rayos de luz roja, la música se hizo pesada y lenta… muy lenta…Entre la multitud divisé a un chico alto, tez morena, musculoso, de cabello negro azabache y largo hasta los hombros, lo recordaba... lo recordaba perfectamente, fuerte e imponente, Equius Zahhak. Tenía una enfermiza devoción por Gamzee, podría ser la persona más ruda del planeta pero con tal de satisfacer los extraños caprichos y fantasías del payaso podía aparecer bailando de puntitas en tutú frente a todos, arrodillarse delante de él y hacerle un oral.

Un día los encontré en el baño, Gamzee tiraba de sus cabellos largos hacia atrás mientras lo embestía, Equius gritaba y gemía como si de una colegiala virgen se tratara; en ese instante mi corazón se abrió paso entre las costillas, salió de mi pecho, corrió hacía el escusado y rogó que tirara de la cadena para poder irse por el drenaje. No fue ni la primera ni la última vez que me engañó, pero si la primera que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

En fin, no quería vomitar al encontrármelo de frente, el espacio recuperó su ritmo y velocidad habitual, giré y avancé conforme a la corriente en la dirección opuesta a Equius, molesto, muy molesto, más que molesto me hervía la sangre. Entre tanta gente tropecé y alguien me sostuvo antes de caer, dando un jalón me atrajo hacía si dejando mi visión embelesada en su pecho musculoso y varonil, bajé la vista recorriendo su cuerpo, llevaba una playera blanca y una chamarra de piel negra junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados; aun atontado por el efecto de la droga viré una sonrisa encantadora y el momento mágico desapareció una vez que reconocí esa estúpida apariencia ochentera, era Cronus Ampora, el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de Gamzee: Kurloz.

-Hola primor –depositó un beso en mis labios apenas recupere el espacio-tiempo a mi alrededor.

-Hola idiota, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

-Salimos del mismo nido de ratas, que no te sorprenda lindura. –Su mano rozó mi mejilla con un suave toque- Bailemos, no tardará.

-¿Quién? –dije molesto, no quería ver a nadie.

-En su momento lo sabrás. – tomó mis caderas y las atrajo hacía él, su muslo se abrió paso entre los míos, frotando mi entrepierna con fuerza al ritmo de la música.

Ese Cronus…lo odio, en verdad lo odio pero en el fondo hay algo que me gusta de él, probablemente sea su ridícula forma de ser y esa sonrisa de estúpido que carga día a día. Nuestros labios volvieron a entrar en contacto y pronto formamos un beso húmedo y desesperado. Quizá, debería dejarme llevar… al menos una noche.

.

Se estaba pasando el efecto de la pastilla, un escalofrío llegó al sentir la pared de mosaicos robándose mi calor corporal, mi mente se esforzaba de sobremanera para averiguar donde me encontraba y la situación actual, aun tenía la playera de manga larga negra que suelo usar puesta pero sin la sudadera gris; en la otra mitad, el pantalón y los interiores se encontraban en el suelo no muy lejos de mí, aun medio desnudo mi cuerpo se sentía caliente. Mi miembro estaba siendo masturbado con una sutil fuerza, posesiva, enloquecedora, pero la mano que hacía el trabajo no era la de Cronus. Busqué con la mirada algo más y divisé a Cronus recargado en una puerta de madera con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un cigarrillo entre dientes.

-Nghh… -el primer gemido que no alcancé a reprimir. Sostuve la mirada en el ochentero, exigiendo una explicación.

Tomó el cigarrillo entre los dedos, aspiró profundamente, se notaba cómo el papel que envolvía la nicotina y demás estaba siendo consumido a una velocidad increíble, filtró por los pulmones, retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios y una cantidad enorme de humo salió de su boca en un largo, lento y profundo suspiro. –Ahí te lo encargo-dijo con tranquilidad, tiró la colilla al suelo y la piso apagándola de esa manera, dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

-¡Cabrón…! Tch…-mi pene fue aplastado antes de continuar y una húmeda lengua recorrió mi cuello llegando al óvulo derecho.

-No te preocupes por él, ahora solo estamos tú y yo.- Dijo en un susurro, era una voz suave, melodiosa, masculina con un toque de sensualismo. Un segundo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo sentía mi pene palpitar por más, que ese tipo lo tocara más; comenzaba a sentir ansiedad.

Su mano izquierda se introdujo bajo mi playera tocando mi abdomen como primer punto, subió lentamente hasta el pecho y se detuvo un momento ahí, pellizcando mis tetillas y sacando un gemido de mis labios se dio por bien servido. Continuó su camino hasta el cuello, su mano cubría al menos la mitad de este y entonces apretó, comenzó a estrangularme y la ansiedad de convirtió en desesperación.

El poco oxigeno que tenía se había acabado, empezaba a sentirme mareado, me estaba asfixiando, como pude y poyándome de la pared lo empujé hacia atrás, separándolo de mi; cuando su mano me soltó al fin tragué aire, tosiendo. Me di la vuelta y encaré al tipo que me estaba tocando y casi me mata, mis pupilas se contrajeron pues lo reconocí al instante, busqué la pared y me recargué en ella, buscando apoyo físico, mental, no queriendo aceptar la cosa y me dejé caer en el piso en un ruido sordo.

-¿Sorprendido? –dijo en tono burlón con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja, característica típica en su familia.

Parecía que lo había sacado del mismo infierno, traído ante mí para hacer pagar mis pecados y retorcerme de dolor antes de llegar y arder entre las llamas del averno. Odiaba y amaba cuanto se parecían, no por nada eran hermanos. Pero ahora la boca le sangraba y algunos hilos estaban rotos arruinando la estética de su cara bonita sin el exceso de maquillaje que solía llevar. El no estaba muerto, sin embargo su hermano sí y no era mi culpa, mi único pecado fue –y aun lo es- amarlo.

-K-kurloz…- Mi voz temblaba así cómo lo hacía mis manos. _Esta muerto y no te llevó con él, su hermano ha venido a cobrarte su vida_ Decía una vocecilla, _No te amaba lo suficiente_ continuó esta y tapé mis odios con las manos, esperando no escucharlas más.

-¡Hey! –Gritó el Makara. –No te desconectes mientras esté aquí, vamos que quiero divertirme contigo.

Apenas le escuchaba y me volví un ovillo.

-Vamos Vantas, déjate querer. –Al ver que no le prestaba atención pateó mi cuerpo como si fuera un costal de papas que estorbara en su camino. –Deja que te ame, te amaré más de lo que Gamzee no hizo. Su nombre me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Gam…zee…- Sollocé. Otra patada se hizo presente, deshaciendo mi forma de 'bolita'.

-Lo sabías ¿no? ¡Él no te amaba, no lo suficiente por eso prefería acostarse con otros! – soltó una risa histérica al tiempo que pisoteaba mi cuerpo en el suelo.

-Él no…-_No te quería_ -no es cierto…- _Nuca serás lo suficiente para nadie_ Intenté cubrir mis oídos una vez más pero no funcionó. _Él solo quería a Tavros_.

-Él amaba a un pobre diablo inválido de nombre Tavros, por él intentó salir de sus adicciones.- Se puso a mi altura y agregó. -Y tú no significabas nada en su vida.

-¡No, no! – Lo sabía _Tavros_, muy en el fondo lo sabía _Tavros_, ese era el hijo de puta por el cual me había cambiado, se esforzaba tanto por él y un carajo por mí, ciertamente lo conocía y lo odiaba, quería matarlo por robar el cariño del amor de mi vida. -¡Mientes! –Vociferé.

-Sabes que no. –sentenció complacido. Nunca te amó.

Me rendí ante él y la voz en mi cabeza se calló. Las lágrimas brotaban una tras otra pero sin emitir ningún sonido, quedé tendido en el piso a merced de Kurloz y me desconecté del mundo.

…

_**Nota: **__Y así es cómo desahogo mi amor/odio por el GamKar, vacío mi costalito de sentimientos y los riego en este one-shot cargado de resentimiento por Gamzee. Sí, no lo niego. Pero si a alguien le gusta esto que he escrito déjenmelo saber, así podré decir que en mi defensa hice tener a alguien feels con esto. _

_¿Les he dicho que los quiero? C: *deja besitos y corazones* _

_~Yozakura_


End file.
